Faith, Family and Friendship
by WAG2002
Summary: Completed: Happy Christmas to all GAbby shipers: based around the episode 'Faith' - the NCIS family spend Christmas together, sort of ties in to my story 'Gibbs has Bourban' - please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or rights to NCIS.**

After watching the Christmas episode _**Faith**_** I had a few ideas of my own. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Although Gibbs had invited his Dad every year for Christmas on the request of 'his girl' he was still surprised when Jackson actually showed up this year.

"That's your bed." Gibbs said to his father as he pointed to the sofa.  
"What happened to the guest room?"  
"Not a guest room anymore, cupboards not completely empty" Gibbs replied nodding towards the kitchen, _please don't ask about the guest room_ he though to himself

"How come?" Jackson asked.  
"How come what?"  
"How come the guest rooms not a guest room anymore" the older of the two gentlemen asked. Gibbs couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across his face "It's complicated".

How was he was going to tell his dad about his new house guest, turn out he didn't have to. As if on cue the front door flew open as Abby walked through laden with grocery bags. Immediately Gibbs walked over shut the door with his foot and helped Abby carry the bag to the kitchen, "Thanks Gibbs, I thought I was going to drop all this ".

"Now I see Leroy" Jackson smiled  
"See what, Dad"  
"Why I get the coach"  
"As I said it complicated"

Abby came bounding out of the kitchen, after putting the groceries away, "Hey Jackson" she said as she gave him a big hug, "it's great to see you again". "So, you're the reason I get the sofa?" Jackson said smiling.

Jackson Gibbs really did like Abby she was a little unusual he would go so far as to say strange especially compared to the people of Still Water. That didn't matter to him and it certainly didn't seem to bother his son, if Abby was the reason Leroy Jethro Gibbs was smiling again then that was fine with him.

"You are more than welcome to my bed if you want it, I always have my coffin"  
"Excuse me, a Coffin?"  
"Sure, why not?" Abby being Abby just didn't get why some people though her sleeping in a coffin was an odd thing.  
"Abby, you know I don't like you sleeping in that thing especially in this house. Dad you can have my bed if you like I don't mind the sofa"  
"Gibbs its sweet to offer your Dad your bed but you know what that sofa does to your back, beside my beds big enough for two. We can share"  
"I think I'll go get a beer let you two love birds talk this out" Jackson said with a smile as he walked towards the kitchen  
"Abby" Gibbs began trying to hide the tremor in his voice "You sure about this?"

Abby took a step closer to Gibbs and placed a hand on his arm "We're both adults Gibbs and besides it not like we haven't shared a bed before" her mind flashed back to the Landon case and the few nights that followed that. Their relationship had changed a lot since then but they were taking things nice and slowly as they both wanted this to work. "Beside you know you're grumpy when you sleep on that thing"

"Fine Abbs you win, this time" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He hated to admit it but he really did hate sleeping on the coach.  
"So now that's all settled do I get to know why your living with my son" Jackson asked trying to sound all fatherly when in fact he was very pleased for them.

"It's a long story, I stayed after a bad guy came after me but Gibbs and the team caught him. Then my apartment needed fumigating, again, and I just sort of haven't got around to going back"  
"Abbs I told you before you're not going back to that place. You can stay here as long as you need"  
Abby laced her arm through his "I know and that is just of the many reasons I love you"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gibbs wasn't that keen on his Dad being in the office with him. So he thought of a good way to keep him occupied and hopefully out of trouble.

"You're building toys?"  
"No. We're building toys"

"When did you get in to the spirit?" asked Jackson Gibbs. He knew his son had lost the spirit of Christmas shortly after his first wife and daughter had passed away. Yet he had married again (several times in fact) but none of them seemed to be able to completely pull him, the younger Gibbs, out of himself. Jackson had a good feeling he knew why this year was different but he wanted his son to tell him.

Gibbs could say so many things "It keeps my hands busy" was the best thing he could come up with.  
"I know you, there's something you're not telling me son"  
"A lot of things have changed around here, Dad"  
"I can see that"  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean, you've smiled more this afternoon than you have done all year. The last time I saw you this happy was with Shannon"  
"As I said earlier it's complicated"  
"Love is complicated, son, but worth it for the right woman and that Abby is one hell of a woman"  
"I never said anything being in love with her" Gibbs replied trying so hard to hide his true feelings from his father. The age difference between him and Abby never really bothered them but he wasn't certain about what his Dad would think.  
"You didn't need to say anything, it's written all over your face, hers too"  
There was silence  
"There's a steak in the fridge; we'll talk when I get back" and with that Gibbs left, leaving Jackson to start on the toys.  
"Yeah Yea"  
"Hey Dad, I mean that"  
"OK"  
And with that Gibbs left for work, again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gibbs passed a beer to his father and they began the talk they had promised each other earlier on in the day. Jackson began to describe the events in his shop that ending in him taking a boy's life.

"How'd you do it all these years son. I need to know"  
"This why you came?"  
"That, and because it's Christmas"  
"It's not supposed to be easy"  
"Nobody said it would be huh"  
Shaking his head Gibbs replied "no"

They heard footsteps on the stairs then Abby appeared wearing a very short 'Mrs Clause' outfit "Hey don't you two have some present to deliver?"

"Wow."  
"So you like it? I wanted something extra Christmassy for this year"  
"Yeah Abbs I like it, very much" Gibbs replied trying hard to keep his voice and body under control.

"Dad you ready?"  
"Sure am"

And with that the two Gibbs men left to play 'Santa'

'_Right'_ Abby thought to herself '_time to decorate'_. Christmas was one of her favourite times of year and as much as she liked decorating, really liked decorating for Christmas she hadn't had time to do Gibbs house yet. The bull pen and her lab had been easy she spent a lot of time there. There had been a busy couple of cases and by the time she came home She was to tired. Wait, since when had she started calling Gibbs place home?

Ok Jackson had got the Christmas tree; it just needed a few finishing touches. Gibbs' Christmas lights looked very dated so that needed sorting. Abby started to make a note of what was needed and then she grabbed her keys and headed to her old apartment building. Technically it was still hers, but after spending a while with Gibbs at his place that felt more like home than this small apartment.

Arriving at her apartment complex she made her way to the basement where each resident had a secure area for things they didn't really use. Abby let herself in to her 'cage' and found the boxes she was after. Gibbs and Jackson wouldn't now know what hit them. She piled the boxes in to her car and made her way back home. There it was again, she called Gibbs place home, again, she really should stop that. It wasn't her home not really, but Gibbs had said she could stay as long as she liked and he didn't seem in any hurry to get rid of her.

She knew that once she got back to Gibbs' she had very little time to do all she wanted to do. She had a mental list of everything she needed to do and in what order things needed to be done. In no time at all the dinner was started and smelled really good the tree looked a million times better and a Christmas wreath was attached to the front door. She placed presents under the tree and started to lay the table. She had picked a red table cloth with a gold runner and matching placemats. She placed a red and gold candle centre piece in the middle of the table and finished the table with cutlery and glasses. This was going to be the best Christmas Gibbs had had in years she was certain of that. As she headed for the kitchen to put the finishing touched to the food the front door opened and the sounds of a laughing Gibbs filled the house.

"Abby?"  
"Yay you're back. Right on time, but then again you always know when I need you"  
"What did you do to my house?"  
"Don't you like it" Abby asked a little worried that she had gone overboard.  
"I love it Abbs, I just wanted to say thank you" and with that he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You did miss one thing though"  
"What's that?" Abby said as she spun around trying to think of what she had forgotten.  
"This" Gibbs said as he pulled a piece of fresh mistletoe out of his coat packet and hung it in the arch way between the living and dining rooms.

As Gibbs was hanging it up Abby placed a kiss on his cheek, to which Gibbs smiled.

"Abby my dear you certainly know how to make a place feel like home" Jackson said giving her a quick hug.  
"If you two want to sit down I can dish dinner. Gibbs you sit here" she said indicating that Gibbs should sit at the head of the table.  
"Well Leroy you certainly got yourself an amazing woman there"  
"She's not mine Dad, Abby belongs to Abby." He still didn't quite know how to define there relationship  
"No? You could have fooled me"

The dinner was wonderful Abby had certainly outdone herself. Leroy Jethro Gibbs house had not been filled with this much love and laughter in a long time. He felt contented and happy; know he just hoped that Abby liked the gift he had got her. He just hoped that what he was going to do tomorrow was what she wanted aswell.

After the meal had been eaten and the wine had been drunk and the dish washer loaded, everyone was pretty tired. "Well I don't know about you young ones but I am exhausted. Night Abby night Leroy sleep well" Jackson said with a smile as he walked upstairs to his son's bedroom.

"Abby you sure about this, I can still take the sofa?"  
"You know that sofa hurts your back then you get grumpy and you can't be grumpy tomorrow because it's Christmas"  
"Come on then let's go to bed" _I could get used to saying that_ Gibbs thought to himself_  
_"Yes Leo" Abby said with a smile as she took his hand. It was her pet name for him even though most of the time she still called him Gibbs.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The morning sun shone through the curtains, warmly illuminating the couple that lay in each other's arms. If it wasn't for the smell of coffee wafting up from the kitchen they probably would have stayed like that. As Gibbs stirred from his sleep he realised that his arm was draped over something warm. It was Abby. How had this happened he promised himself that he wouldn't go to sleep he would stay awake as not to embarrass himself. He had failed. He felt Abby stir, should he move his arm, should he tell her he was awake? For the first time in a long time he was second guessing his gut. Should he stay were he was with this wonderful woman in his arms or move before she woke up and pretend nothing happened.

Abby could tell Gibbs was awake, she had felt him stir a little while ago. Ok if she was going to make Gibbs truly understand what he meant to her she had to do something now. She laced her fingers in his, wiggled back slightly so she could feel his chest against her back and whispered "Happy Christmas Leo".

Abby had made the decision for him "Morning Abbs, happy Christmas." He placed a soft kiss on the back of her head and whispered "Why don't you call me Leo all day?"  
"mmm I'd like that. What about when we go to Duckys for dinner"  
"Well I suppose the team will find out about our relationship at some point, right?"  
"Our relationship is that what we have Gibbs?"  
Oh crap, thought Gibbs I miss read everything, I was wrong "If that's what you want to call this?"  
"YES, Gibbs I want everyone to know the hottest man at NCIS is mine, well not mine cos people don't really belong to other people but, mine in a…"  
Gibbs placed a finger on Abby still moving lips "Abbs, your babbling"  
"Oh"  
"So, is that a yes to letting to day takes it course"  
"If it's ok with you then it's definitely ok with me, lets do it"  
"Come on let's get dressed, smells like Dads already put the coffee on"  
"But I want to stay here. I like it here with you."  
"I know Abbs me to, but we really should get dressed"  
"It's Christmas Gibbs we don't get dressed until after the breakfast and presents."  
"Why do I let you talk me into these things" Gibbs said as he grabbed is bath robe.  
"Because you love me" Abby replied as she grabbed a jumper to go over her pyjamas.

Abby and Gibbs walked down the stairs hand in hand. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

"Morning you two, coffee is on"  
"Happy Christmas Jackson!" Abby said as she gave him a bit hug "Who wants presents?"  
"Can I at least get a coffee?"  
"Oh yay coffee for me to please, Leo" Abby replied with a big smile  
"Leo? Let me guess it's another long story"  
"Something like that" Gibbs said

Once they were all sitting in the living room with Abby near the tree the festivities began.

"Jackson this one's for you"  
"You shouldn't have, but thank you".  
"Well open it I want to know if you like it"

Jackson opened his present with care, it was a very fine crystal bourbon glass etched with his name and the date

"Thank you Abby this is very thoughtful of you"

Next she passed a beautifully wrapped gift to Gibbs.  
Gibbs knew that Abby hated to be kept waiting so he opened his gift straight away. It was a framed picture of the 'Kelly'. Abby had taken it before she was forced to take the boat apart.

"Abby this is wonderful, thank you"  
"I couldn't just cut her up I know what she meant to you I wanted you to have something to remember her by"  
"Ok Abby your turn" Gibbs said giving her a small and quite plain looking box "It's not a lot but I hope you like it"

Abby opened the box slowly to find a key. Gibbs must have seen the confused look on her face "I want you to stay Abby. Stop looking for some other place and stay here, with me, if you want to of course?"

"oh Gibbs I would love to!"

Again they embraced and Abby whispered "I love you" in to Gibbs ear. Gibbs placed his hand on Abby face and for the first time in front of anybody else he declared his love for her then kissed her right there and then on the lips.

"I knew there was more to you two than you let on. Before you say anything I'm happy for you, both of you."  
"This is the BEST Christmas EVER" declared Abby with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Dinner at Duckys**

Christmas day was a day for families and Ducky loved his NCIS family very much. All the team were invited to his house on Christmas Day afternoon to celebrate as a family, after all there was more than one sort of family. The day would be filled with a grand dinner, fine wine and good conversation or at least that is what he hoped. In all the years he had held this Christmas party at least one member of the team was missing. Gibbs had only ever attended one perhaps two of these gatherings, he preferred to spend Christmas alone in his basement with a bottle of bourbon. The rest of the team had their own families to go to over the holidays, but Ducky always invited them all and bought each and every one a present.

This year was going to be different he could just tell, as Gibbs would say he could feel it in his gut.

The first knock on the door signalled the arrival of Ziva and Tony. "Good afternoon my dears, come in" Ducky said as he greeted his friends and lead them through to his living room.  
"Happy Christmas Ducky, this is for you" Tony said passing over an exquisite bottle of red wine.  
"That's very nice of you Tony, thank you."

Ziva was carrying a very festive looking bag "Ducky may I place these under your tree?" Although Ziva did not believe or celebrate Christmas she did believe in her colleagues and spending time together with them was a rare and precious thing. They were not just colleagues to her they were her dearest friends.

"Certainly my dear"  
"So any guesses whether Gibbs will be here this year?" Tony inquired  
"Perhaps he wished to spend the day with his father?" Ziva replied

They were pulled from there mussings by another knock on the door. It was McGee wearing a Santa hat and carrying yet another festive bag. "Come on in my dear Timothy."

"Merry Christmas Ducky"  
"Hey looks its McSanta!" Tony shouts as McGee and Ducky entered the living room.  
"Happy Christmas to you to Tony"

Ducky left his guests to chat while he checked on the dinner. He then loaded his cocktail trolley with an ice bucket and champagne and enough glasses for everyone. Plus a bottle of bourbon in case Gibbs did show up and a few bottles of wine. He had barely made it across the hall when he noticed a shadow approach the front door. He knew it to be Abby by the bounce in her step and the sway of her pigtails.

"Abigail my dear, Happy Christmas" he said as he opened the door.  
"Happy Christmas Ducky! This is like the best Christmas ever" Abby said as she turned behind her and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs just nodded and placed a finger on his lip. He didn't want his agents to know he was there, not just yet anyway.  
"Indeed my dear, why don't you come on in?"  
"Happy Christmas!" Abby shouted as she bounded in to the living room giving each of her friends a big hug.  
A chorus of "Hey Abby!" and "Merry Christmas!" rang through the house

"So now we're all here how about opening that Champagne?" Said Tony  
"Don't I count DiNozzo?"  
"Sorry boss, didn't see you there boss, you never come, did I say sorry boss?"  
"You can stop now Tony"  
"Yes Boss"  
"Jethro, would you be so kind as too open this?" Ducky said as he passed the chilled champagne to Gibbs.  
"My pleasure Ducky"

Everyone stood around Gibbs as he popped the cork and poured champagne.

"Who's going to make a toast" said Abby.  
"Let me" Ducky replied and in his wonderful Scottish accent he said "I drink to the health of another, and the other I drink to is he, in the hope that he drinks to another, and the other he drinks to is me"  
"Aw Ducky that's really sweet" said Abby.

Ducky and Jackson Gibbs sat in the two leather gentlemen's chairs and talked like old friends. McGee took a seat in another chair while Tony and Ziva sat on the small sofa and Gibbs stood by the roaring fire watching Abby. Abby was busy arranging presents under Ducky's tree. Ducky's tree was traditionally decorated with red and gold baubles and tartan bows with hundreds and white fairy lights, it looked very beautiful especially with it being framed by his big bay window.

Abby stood up to admire the tree and couldn't help notice what was happening outside "Leo, Jackson everybody come here, it's snowing" she yelled.  
Did Tony just hear what he thought he heard, did Abby just call Gibbs Leo? No she couldn't have done, he was a trained investigator if there was something going on between his boss and Abby he would have seen it, wouldn't he?

Everyone moved to the window to watch the snow fall and turn Ducky's front yard in to a winter wonderland. No one saw Gibbs creep up behind Abby and place an arm around her waist puller her back in to his chest. This was perfect he genuinely hadn't felt this happy, this contented in such a long time and it was down to woman he now held in his arms. "I love you Abbs" he whispered in her ear. No sooner had the words spilled from his lips He scolded himself, what on Earth was he doing. Not that it wasn't the truth, it was, and it's not like he hadn't said it before, he had, but he had was shocked at the truth in his own voice and the fact that he had said it here in front of the whole team. He felt Abby tense in his arms, and slowly turn to face him, his arm still wrapped around her.

It was not often Abby was lost for words but this was certainly one of those moments, the truth in Gibbs voice was too much for her to take. When she was too stunned to speak she signed "_Say it again" _her hands asked.

"Do I have to" Gibbs said  
"Do you have to what Boss?" asked DiNozzo.

By this point everyone was looking at Abby and Gibbs, and the intimacy of there embrace.

"_Only if you mean it like I think you do"_ she signed back smiling, if she could get Gibbs to admit his feeling for her, here in front of everyone there really would be no going back.  
"You know I do" he said with sincerity as he looked her straight in the eye.  
"So please, say it"

Gibbs took a deep breath, it was now or never. Abby had agreed to move in properly so perhaps it was time the rest of the team found out. "Abby Sciuto, I am in love with you"

"Oh Leo, I love you to, so much" Abby replied giving him the biggest hug she could muster.

After a moment's silence from the room DiNozzo reached for his wallet then McGee and Ziva did the same. They all passed Ducky a $20 bill. Gibbs for once was lost for words.

"Don't worry Jethro we just had a little wager"  
"On what exactly Duck"  
"That you were 'Leo'"

**So what do you think? Please press the little button and leave me a review :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

Ducky was the first to speak "I think I speak for us all when I say about time"

"You're telling me" replied Abby.

Gibbs looked at Abby trying very hard to use his _boss_ face "I could always take my present back"  
"Don't you dare you're stuck with me now"  
"I know" he smiled back at her.

"Do we want to know what you got" said Tony to Abby.  
"Not really" McGee said so quietly that only Ziva standing next to him heard.

He and Abby had always had a connection and he always hoped that someday they would get back together. Yet, you only had to see the smile on Abbys face anytime Gibbs entered the room to know were Abbys heart laid.

"He got me a key"  
"A key?" asked Ziva a little confused.  
"Yep, I'm officially moving in" Abby beams.

The team gave there congratulations, each shaking Gibbs hand and hugging Abby. Even McGee tried to be happy for them, he had to admit that he had never seen Gibbs look this happy, and if anyone could treat Abby like she deserved to be treated it was Gibbs.

"I think this would be a good time to have dinner, don't you agree?" asked Ducky  
"Thought you'd never ask, I'm starving"  
"Is food all you think about Tony?"  
"Not the only thing" he winked at Ziva.

The team sat at Duckys exquisitely decorated table

"You want a hand Duck?"  
"That would be most welcome Jethro"

Gibbs and Ducky headed to the kitchen to dish the starter while the rest sat talking around the table.

Kitchen  
"Duck? Can I ask you something"  
"Anything"  
"Am I doing the right thing?"  
"I presume you mean with dear Abigail?"  
Gibbs nodded  
"Let me ask you something. Are you happy?"  
"Yes"  
"You clearly love her"  
"Yes"  
"And it's been clear to everyone that Abby has been in love you for a long time. So why worry about anyone else? We are all happy for the both of you"

Table  
"So Abby you and the boss man, huh" Tony said  
"Tony, Abby does not have to tell you anything"  
"Thank you Ziva" Abby said, "what happens at home stays at home"  
"That not fair I want details" Tony pouted  
"I'm going to help Ducky" Jackson said, he really didn't need to hear the rest of that part of the conversation  
"Well..." Abby began  
"Yes" Tony said hanging on her every word  
"Gibbs is a very good cook"

Kitchen  
"You boys need another pair of hands"  
"That would be most welcome"  
"Point me were you want me Ducky"

Ducky gave his directions and in no time at all the homemade carrot and coriander soup and freshly baked bread was dished and on its way to his guests.

Table  
"Oh come on Abby tell me something" DiNozzo whined  
"Nope" Abby said popping the P at the end  
"That's my girl" said Gibbs exiting the kitchen.

The soup was a great success, and with empty bowls in hand the same three gentlemen went to collect the main course.  
Jackson carried in roast potatoes and assorted vegetables while Gibbs carried a rather fine looking roast Turkey. Ducky was last out the kitchen carrying something that Ziva had never seen before.

"What is that" Ziva asked

In his Scottish accent Ducky replied "awch this my dear, is a haggis"  
"Haggis? I do not know what this is"  
"Best you try it before you ask what's in it" Gibbs answered.

Ducky gave Gibbs the honour of carving the turkey while the vegetables and potatoes were passed around. Ducky sliced the haggis for anyone brave enough to try it. Tony and Ziva always up for a challenge both took a small piece, Gibbs knowing what was in it left it as did Abby and McGee, Jackson also said he would try after all "you only life once"

Ziva actually said it had an interesting flavour and asked what exactly a haggis was.  
"It's a very old Scottish dish. Its Sheep's heart, live and lungs minced with onions, oatmeal, spices and stock then stuffed in an animals stomach, and simmered for 3 hours"~  
Ziva just nodded and kept eating; she really did like it. Beside she had certainly eaten worse things in her travels as a Mossad Officer. Tony on the other hand started to turn green and stuck to Turkey for the rest of the meal.

The dessert that followed was either traditional Christmas pudding with brandy cream or the slightly lighter option of cranachan.

"Christmas pudding for me please Ducky" said Abby "I want to try to find that silver sixpence"  
"Certainly my dear"

Ducky took the desert orders and yet again Gibbs and Jackson helped clear away the plates, and dish the desserts.

"Hey son, can I have a word before we take these out?"  
"Cause, what up?"  
"I shall leave you to gentlemen alone" said Ducky making his way to the door.

Jackson took a small box out of his coat pocket and handed it to his son "I bought this down just in case you could use it"  
Gibbs open the box to find a familiar ring looking back at him, it was his mothers engagement ring.

"I can't take this, it was Mums"  
"That's exactly why you can take it. I don't have use for it, I think perhaps you do. I'm not saying right now, but that girl out there deserve more than just a key"  
Gibbs smiled "thanks Dad"

Gibbs hand just put the ring in his pocket when Abby came rushing through the door "you'll never guess what, we're snowed in!"  
Gibbs, Jackson and Abby made there way to the dinning room.

"What's this about the snow?" Gibbs asked  
"It appears while we weren't looking the snow got heavier."

Gibbs looked out the window and sure enough the little flurry of snow from earlier had turned in to heavy flakes. If Gibbs had been on his own he may have changed the drive home but not with Abby in the car.

"What do we do now?" asked Ziva  
"Well I have plenty of rooms, why don't you all stay here?"  
"You sure Duck?" Gibbs asked  
"Of course, what's the point in having all this space if I can't share it with friends?"  
"I love sleep over's" Abby said in her usual hyperactive manner.

"I only have one questioned" DiNozzo said "who's sleeping with Ziva?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

There were 4 bedrooms in Mallard Manor, and sorting out who was to sleep was going to be very interesting.

Ducky obviously had his own room, and didn't realy want to share. Gibbs and Abby were given a room, so that left 2 rooms for 4 people.

"I am not sleeping with DiNozzo" protested McGee.  
"We'll I'm not sleeping with Ziva she snores" said Tony.  
"No I do not, you are the snorer"  
Jackson turned to his son "are they always like this?"  
"Only on the good days" smiled Gibbs.  
"I know" said Abby "let's draw straws"  
"That my dear is a wonderful idea" replied Ducky.

Ducky went to the kitchen and returned with four wooden cocktail sticks. He cut two short and left two long.

"Here we go then. The two of the same length share a room, agreed"  
"Agreed" McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva said  
"I'll go along with that" said Jackson

Ducky held out his hand to Ziva "ladies first" he said.  
Ziva drew a short straw, next Jackson drew a long straw

It was down to Tony and McGee, but who was going to sleep with who.  
Tony and McGee looked at each other, chose there sticks and pulled.

"Yes" McGee shouted.  
Ziva looked at DiNozzo "You are all mine my little hairy butt"

They had all had a wonderful day, and the night was proofing to be just as much fun. Now that no-one had to drive home everyone took a glass of wine and headed for the Christmas tree.

"Present time!" Abbys said enthusiastically.

She took her place near the tree while everyone sat down and waited for Abby to hand out the presents.  
"Before we begin" said Ziva "I would like to make a toast. Thank you for making me feel so welcome, you have been like a family to me"  
"Aww Ziva, that's really sweet" Abby said giving her friend a hug "do you want to do your gifts first?"

Ziva agreed and handed out to her friends the gifts that she had bought.  
Ducky was very happy to receive a book about 'Autopsies of Famous People' while Abby gratefully received a book on self defence.

Tonys presents were next. They included a bottle of single malt scotch for Gibbs, a voucher so Abby could get another tattoo and the entire collection of 'The Man From U.N.C.L.E' on DVD for Ducky*.

McGee hoped that his presents were received with as much appreciation as the others had been. For Ducky he had chosen to have a first edition of both his books leather bound and he had signed them, and for Ziva he had chosen the brand new, limited edition,personally engraved, Letherman Multi-Tool.

Next Abby handed out her gifts. She had taken great care in not only choosing the gifts but also in wrapping them. Each gift was wrapped in a different paper. In tartan wrapping paper Ducky received a medical history book. While in red paper with gold ribbon Tony received the 'Tales of Casanova'. Somehow she had managed to find wrapping paper that was decorated with computer components. This present of course was for McGee and not only did it suit him but was actually a clue to what was inside. She had given McGee several sticks of computer memory as he was building himself a computer. In green wrapping tied with a different coloured green ribbon Ziva received a gift certificate so she could get a tattoo.

"Abby you will come with me, yes?" Ziva asked  
"Of course, we can make a day of it. You have to celebrate getting your first tattoo"  
"Who said it would be my first"  
"O really" replied Tony "I haven't seen one"  
"You have not looked hard enough then"  
"Ooo is that a challenge Zeeva" Tony said over pronouncing her name  
"No Tony it is not"

Abby then handed out present that said they were from Gibbs, but everyone knew that Abby had chosen and wrapped then on his behalf.

They spent the next hour or so drinking wine, laughing and examining there gifts. As the hands of Duckys Grandfather Clock drew closer to midnight everyone decided to head to bed and hope that at least some of the snow had gone by the morning.

Ducky, ever the gentleman suggested that the ladies use the bathrooms first, as he had two Ziva and Abby took one each. Ducky told them to help themselves to anything that they needed. Tonight made Ducky appreciate his mothers obsession for keeping a well stocked bathroom for those 'just in case' moments that never actually happened, well that was until tonight.

The gentlemen made there way to there assigned bedroom.  
"You sure you don't want to swop McGee?"  
"No thanks Tony, I'm sure Jackson and I will be just fine"  
"You can not get rid of me that easily Tony" Ziva said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Abby entered the room she was due to share with Gibbs.

"Hey" she said closing the door behind her.  
Gibbs, who had his back to the door, dropped something.  
"Did I just make the unflappable Leroy Jethro Gibbs jump?" she laughed  
"No" he said a little quickly "I was just thinking"  
"About what?" Abby asked as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.  
Gibbs looked at her and smiled "about you?"  
"Nothing bad I hope"  
"Depends on your definition of bad"

Gibbs bent down and picked up the small box that he had dropped when Abby had walked in the room. He turned on his knee to look at Abby. Abby looked at him but couldn't understand the look on his face.

"I never thought I'd be this again, and it's thanks to you Abbs, and if you accept me I'll try to make you as happy as you make me" Gibbs opened to box and revealed the ring to Abby.  
Abby screamed and threw her arms around Gibbs neck almost knocking him over.

Their bedroom door burst opened and everyone in the house rushed in. When Abby was in trouble then everyone came running. The team entered the room to find Gibbs on the floor and Abby in his arms crying.

"What's wrong Abby?" a concerned McGee asked.  
"What's happened?" DiNozzo said.  
Ducky made his way through the small crowd "Abigail my dear what's wrong"

Jackson spotted the empty ring box on the floor, looked at his son, smiled and nodded.

"Nothings wrong" she sniffed "everything is perfect, Gibbs just proposed"  
"Oh is that all" DiNozzo said.

Everyone turned to leave; they got as far as the door when realisation struck.  
"what did you just say Abbs" McGee said, looking at Abby a little shocked

Gibbs stood up, held out his hand and helped Abby stand. Abby wrapped both her arms around his waist while Gibbs held her waist.  
"I asked Abby to marry me, and she accepted"

Abby look at Ducky "I told you this was the best Christmas ever"

* * *

* AN : David McCallum played Illya Kuryakin in The Man From U.N.C.L.E (1964-1968)


End file.
